Sex Code: Only Travels to Paradise
by Nakeyna
Summary: Encuentros muy cercanos entre los personajes de la serie, sexo, odio, pasión, sangre, lamentaciones, pudor, entre otras emociones que los vuelven humanos.
1. La Reina es el Rey

Mi primer One-shot deCode Geass, y aún lanzaré otros tantos, esperando que les guste y me dejen alguna review, ya que mi alma vive de eso, jajajaja. Es la primera entrega de una serie de visiones personales acerca de amoríos y encuentros muy cercanos entre los personajes, o entre mis OCs y ellos, una variedad de todo. Se aceptan parejas sugerencias, me gustan los retos. -

**Aclaraciones:**Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen, la última vez que revisé los nombres en los derechos de autor, el mío no estaba entre ellos, por desgracia.

Los errores de ortografía son con la única intención de saber si de verdad están al pendiente de la misma, no crean que fueron porque se me han pasado... -/-

**"La Reina es el Rey"**

* * *

Pasaban de las diez de la noche y aún no podía irse de ese lugar. Desde que había vuelto de esa misión, su Knightmare estaba fallando, de algún modo, no se había dado cuenta hasta que regreso al palacio. Hizo una mueca de desespero, rascó su cabeza y suspiró. Se levantó del asiento, se puso de rodillas sobre este, revisando unos cables que estaban justo detrás de ella, debería ser alguna falla eléctrica…

De la nada, como si supiera aquello que dentro de su cuerpo guardaba en silencio, fue tomada por la espalda, y lista a dar el golpe fue detenida por un brazo poderoso que la sujeto con fuerza, más de la requerida, pero dando a entender el punto de su supremacía. Estaba inmóvil, completamente a la merced de su atacante. Se sentía tan bien.

El agarre, la cercanía del cuerpo, la temperatura de ella misma, la sonrisa malvada, las manos ávidas y un asiento fueron todo lo necesario para hacer estallar la perversión y el deseo.

Le obligó a cambiar de lugar, quedando debajo de ella con sus piernas torneadas a ambos lados del lugar en donde su cuerpo se hacía vigoroso y masculino. La miró a los azules ojos, clavando los violetas suyos. Su mano tomo el rostro blanquecino de ella para acercar sus labios, rojos y llamativos, que sabía le anhelaban de la misma manera, salvaje. Más que un beso, parecía su guerra personal, ella no quería ceder y él no quería dejarla pasar, dominar al otro era lo único que importaba.

Lo separó brutalmente de su necesitada boca, no sin antes morder su labio inferior, dejando una marca rojiza que se quedaría corta luego de todo lo que pensaba hacerle, y lo que le haría. Se fue directo a su cuello, el cual había dejado a la vista una vez que tiró de la ropa para hacer espacio, necesitaba la libertad de recorrer su extensión física sin ataduras, y así lo hizo. No se quedó quieta, bajó hasta el sur del cuerpo ajeno, tocó esa parte cálida, dura y que era la razón de muchas de sus fantasías. Liberó a su amante de su pantalón, rápida como el rayo, sonriendo de lujuria mientras lo hacía, adueñándose de donde sabía podía hacer con él lo que deseara. Hizo movimientos lentos, torturadores, siempre mirando su rostro, admirando como la expresión sería perdía la postura y caía con prisa en el mundo de sensaciones carnales, experiencias corporales, tan humanas y raras en él.

Lamió con ganas, e incluso mordió levemente con los dientes, quería dañar, pero no antes de que pudiera entrar dentro de sí. Sin embargo, cuando más divertida estaba por la tortura que sabía provocaba, la levantaron en peso y la colocaron sobre el miembro rígido, dispuesto a esa mujer. Rompió casi completamente su uniforme, sólo aquellas partes que le estorbaban resultaron más dañadas del resto, y eso era porque ya no soportaba tenerla así, quería verla sin tapujos, desnuda ante él, sólo para él. La apretó en un abrazo, acercando su pecho a su boca hambrienta del elixir femenino y corrompió su piel con su lengua, haciendo con ella lo que le venía en gana. Sus senos se habían endurecido por sus toques, haciéndolo más ansioso de su cuerpo, pero sería paciente, ya le habían torturado, ahora sería su turno de hacerlo, y sabía como exactamente.

Giro su cuerpo, dejándola contra el tablero que antes arreglara, bajó su pantalón, aquel que era parte del uniforme de los que trabajaban por su seguridad. Tocó, tocó mientras escuchaba su nombre entre los audibles gemidos, mientras veía como sus manos se intentaban aferrar a alguna cuerda imaginaría, mientras sentía los temblores internos que la recorrían, todo lo volvía demente, insaciable de ella, como sí nunca antes hubiera tenido una mujer y esta fuera su amazona prohibida. Y ya no lo soportó, se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe.

No existió algo que evitara su grito de placer, el dolor que pudiera provocarle no le importaba, sólo que la siguiera teniendo. Y su deseo fue una orden silenciosa para él, que siguió con su trabajo de darle el placer que quería. Lentas y profundas eran sus penetraciones, se había aferrado a la orilla del metal, cerró los ojos y concentró todos sus sentidos en aquellas cosquillas internas que la recorrían desde su vagina hasta la punta de su más largo y rizado cabello. Sentía las rudas manos aferrarse a su cadera, sentía el miembro de su amante en toda su cavidad, como su tamaño era perfectamente acomodado dentro de ella, como todas las veces desde la primera, desde cada encuentro furtivo al que podían acceder, olvidando los protocolos reales, sin ser ni emperador ni guardiana, sólo hombre y mujer. Sólo amantes de ensueño.

Pronto ya no podría más, lo advertía acercándose macabro, el orgasmo se asomaba, el ardor en su sexo se lo decía, el calor del cual era víctima, aquella extraña sensación…

La miró terminar antes que él, y era lo que quería. Cuando sintió sus fluidos se detuvo, dejó que descansara un poco, pero sólo un poco. Volvió a dar vuelta al juego, la acomodaba a sus ansias, egoísta, siempre egoísta. Se inclinó más sobre ella, ahora que la tenía cara a cara, una mano seguía en su cadera, pero la otra tomaba sin cariño el pecho derecho, mientras sus ojos destellaban la maldad que le provocaba esa singular criatura. La besó con furia, y volvió a sus movimientos, el vaivén, con más empeño de lo que fue anteriormente. Quería verla gritar, apretar sus ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas, el apretar de los dientes, sus uñas encajarse en su piel, y si pudiera… también quería matarla.

Pasó largo rato, todo atrasado por él, que esedía en especial tenía unas ganas infinitas de su piel. Cuando la media noche ya pisaba sus talones, ambos gimieron por última vez. Sus músculos descansaron y la tensión se fue a un plano lejano, distante de ellos. No quería salirse de ella, estaba a gusto ahí, en ese momento, con sus infantiles pensamientos de un tal vez amor, para luego reprocharse y borrar cualquier dejo de ese sueño o deseo, lo que sea que para él fuera. Se recargó en sus brazos y se elevó altivo sobre su cuerpo, mirándola desde arriba, como siempre había sido, aunque admirándola como un idiota. Al final, la besó de nuevo, con tiempo, sin rabia ni mundano deseo, sólo por sentir algo que le parecía tan efímero como esos encuentros, para dejarle en claro que era una de sus posesiones, y pobre de ella de no ser así.

Se sabía amada, de una enfermiza manera, pero amada.

Los minutos que se fueron sin decir adiós, ellos continuamente mirándose, besándose, caminando a siegas por un sendero de emociones que no entendían, respirando al compás de un corazón, cegados, tan distantes y tan juntos. Siendo ellos mismos. Siendo dos, sin notar, que unos meses después ya habrían creado algo con tantos encuentros de ese tipo. Viendo girar al mundo, y pasar el tiempo.

-Marianne…-

Fue callado con un simple dedo. La conclusión era tan compleja comoelemental, básica en toda su extensión…

"… pero basta el embrujo de un beso, y desde ese momento, la reina es el rey…".


	2. Bajos Instintos

He sido rápida con el segundo capitulo, la verdad es que me he sentido inspirada, aunque es corto, también me ha gustado y he traumatizado más de la cuenta a Hangi, jejejeje. Lulu no es un santo de adoración, y yo menos al contar su historia. El siguiente capitulo espero sea algo más atrevido, veré que pareja se presta para eso.

**Aclaraciones:**Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen, la última vez que revisé los nombres en los derechos de autor, el mío no estaba entre ellos, por desgracia.

Los errores de ortografía son con la única intención de saber si de verdad están al pendiente de la misma, no crean que fueron porque se me han pasado...

* * *

**"Bajos Instintos"**

* * *

Era la madrugada, o sólo una hora en la que tenía hambre. Fue a la cocina, tomó dos rebanadas de pizza, terminó con una en el camino y la otra una vez que volvió a la habitación. Antes de irse a acostar lo miró ahí, calmado y con el semblante más pacífico que jamás hubiese creído posible en él. Zero le parecía hermoso incluso cuando dormía. Pero… ¿era zero en sus sueños también? ¿O únicamente mientras transcurrían las guerras? No lo sabía ya, pero no le evitaba el placer de observarlo. Cada músculo de su anatomía le daba curiosidad, todas las partes de su piel le llamaban a un acallado anhelo. Fue en el lapso que llevaba ahí cuando notó algo que no había visto nunca, una reacción corporal que le hizo dejar caer su bocadillo nocturno.

Frente a ella, la erección masculina se levantaba entre el pijama del chico, dura y obviamente visible, tanto como para distraerla y hacerle olvidar la pizza, lo cual era mucho decir. Entre cerró los ojos, lo estudió primero a la distancia, y sin entender los gritos hormonales se acercó a él, contemplando de cerca aquello que le parecía increíble. Lelouch era un hombre después de todo, después de Zero. Sea lo que sea que soñara, lo mantenía excitado, ardiente de un síntoma aterrador desde un punto de vista.

En sus sueños el joven príncipe se revolvía, en la realidad se había girado, dándole gusto a la peli verde. La bruja de ojos amarillos tenía delante lo que quería, un hombre sincero y apasionado. Lo quería tener, a como fuera.

Se quitó la ropa, sin dejar de acechar su descubrimiento, mordiéndose los labios, respirando rápido y tocándose a sí misma. En una ráfaga de calor, subió sobre él, despojándolo de sus ataduras, liberándolo para ella, notando como su sueño era extremadamente pesado, o muy bueno como para no querer despertar. Acarició cada rincón que tenía la mano, beso y lamió la suave dermis que tenía ante su necesidad.

Fue ahí cuando se aventuró a hacerlo, acercando la propia entrada hacia su rígida parte del cuerpo, que retaba a la gravedad y la estabilidad mental de la chica.

Sólo rozando…

-…-

Calló los sonidos, aunque su garganta se moría por dejarlos salir, no podía despertarlo y perder lo que había logrado, más de él, eso tenía que lograr, más, mucho más de él. Se movió torpe y lentamente, sostenida del vientre plano del amante dormido, dejando ir sus suspiros más profundos, aquellos que nunca escucharía a luz del día, los que mantenía para sus imaginados encuentros, que sólo sucedían en la soledad se la cama y la humedad del baño.

-Lelouch…-

Le nombraba, le pedía insaciable que se despertará y la tomara entre sus brazos, que hiciera con ella lo que su retorcidamente deseaba con la mujer que soñaba en ese momento, tenía el ambicioso deseo de verlo perder el control y caer en los bajos instintos que poseían a muchos otros seres vivos, a cualquiera menos a él. Si tan sólo pudiera escucharla gemir, si tan sólo supiera de lo que era capaz.

Cuando ya la mojada sensación de sus entrañas le fue macabramente desesperada, se levanto y acomodo el miembro en sus labios externos, dejando que se deslizara despacio, produciendo dolor, no era ese tamaño el que medía para su compañero. Pero que gozo estaba por darle aquel grueso instrumento de su delirio.

Y se movió, atiborrada de emociones, sin poder retener sus sonidos, los llamados para él, las demostraciones del placer. Era como un sueño, un nada sincero sueño.

Dejó ir su cuerpo al frente, rozando sus pezones con el pecho desnudo del joven, glorificando su momento íntimo para el resto de las vidas que tuviera, para la eternidad que cruelmente siempre le esperaba. No podía frenarse, no quería hacerlo, fue tomada por su más profundo deseo y esperaba que durara algo más, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía, le pedía finalizar con eso por hoy. Que poco suelen durar los buenos momentos.

-Lelouch…-

Le habló por última vez.

Se recargó totalmente en él, permitiendo que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, abrió los ojos al sentir que el cuerpo debajo de ella se movía. ¿Se había despertado? No, se acomodó mejor, pero no abrió sus ojos.

-Lelouch, yo, te…-

-Nunnally…-

Se quedó estática, con los ojos fuera de orbita, derramó un par de lágrimas y se levantó rápido. Limpió de su piel los rastros de su semilla, revistió su cuerpo con las telas aquellas, y también lo regresó a él a la normalidad. Volvió a su cama, orgullosa y satisfecha, mañana… sería otro día. Pero no se durmió, necesitaba pizza, así que bajó por otro tanto.


End file.
